


Valentine

by asarahworld



Series: The Bunghole of Time [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Valentine

“This is an acceptable form of expression on this sort of occasion?”

Matteusz looked at the table in awe. There were two candles alit, a deep red tablecloth overlaid with clashing pink plastic plates. A vase filled with an assortment of flowers was acting as a centrepiece.

“It is perfect.” Matteusz smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Good,” Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. “I mean, Ram said he was taking April out but April said that I should do whatever felt right and it just seemed like we don’t spend much time alone any more and Quill was going out somewhere and, and,” his voice rose as he began to feel overwhelmed.

Matteusz hugged Charlie, his smile returning as he felt the other man begin to calm. “Is something burning?”

Charlie looked at the stove. “That would be the crepes,” he muttered, slipping out from Matteusz’s embrace.

“Crepes?”

“Naleśniki,” Charlie grimaced at the stovetop, grabbing a spatula and scraping the pan clean.

Naleśniki. Matteusz laughed. “Kochany, you can hardly make regular pancakes.” Charlie’s face flamed. “Tomorrow, I will teach you to make naleśniki,” he cradled Charlie’s face tenderly. “But today we have a beautiful table set up with no dinner to be served.” Matteusz ran a hand through Charlie’s flour-covered hair. “Go and shower. I do not wish my boyfriend to have white hair quite yet.”

Trudging off to the loo, Charlie looked back into the kitchen to see Matteusz making quick work of his floury mess. Their second Valentine’s day. He had wanted it to be perfect.

When he returned to the kitchen, there were two plastic bags on the counter. He immediately detected the smell of Chinese takeaway.

“Dinner is here,” Matteusz opened the boxes, spooning the contents onto the plastic plates. “Dinner with you, candlelit with flowers. It is perfect.”

Charlie was speechless. “I love you, Matteusz,” he said softly.

“I love you, too, kochany.”


End file.
